Erza X Mira - Futanari
by FairyTailH
Summary: some fun with Erza and Mira in Mira's bedroom. Two favorite girls from fairy tail by far. Please note that the content is futanari, if you do not know the meaning please look it up before proceeding. I do not wish to disturb any unsuspecting people! This story isn't finished and i will be adding more chapters to it when i'm in the mood to write :) Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Erza walked into mirajanes room in her tight bikini, she quickly closed the door and let out a small yelp as she noticed mirajane fingering herself naked her bed. Mirajane walked up to the door and opened it, pulling Erza inside.

"it seems the rumors are true" mirajane said in a seductive voice as she rubbed her hand in between Erza's legs, feeling her balls. She was staring her in the eyes with a sexy, seductive smile, she slowly closed in and began to passionately kiss Erza. Their tongues wrestled as Mira continued rubbing Erza's balls. She stopped rubbing her balls after a minute and pulled down Erza's bikini thong exposing her now rock hard cock, it was huge. Mira tightly squeezed the base and gave it a few rough jerks earning a loud moan from Erza as they continued to wrestle tongues. Mira Let go of Erza's cock and moved in closer, placing her hands at the top of Erzas back. She gave Erza a lovebite on the neck, passionately moving her head as her hands trailed down Erza's back and eventually to her ass. She began rubbing and squeezing her ass as she moved her mouth back to Erzas, interlocking tongues again. At this point she had pulled herself close to Erza and their massive tits were pushing together, they could both feel a burning sensation in their nipples as Mira rubbed up and down slightly while still dominating Erza's tongue with hers. They both began to moan. Erza's cock was between Mira's legs, resting against her tight wet pussy. Mira closed her legs and began moving her hips, her pussy rubbed up and down Erza's cock as they continued sloppily kissing, saliva was dripping down each of their chins and onto their tits, Mirajane's grip on Erza's ass tightened as she began to enjoy herself more. Eventually Mira pulled her mouth away from Erza's, as Mira pulled away she lightly sucked on Erza's tongue, reluctant to let it go.

Mira took a step back and grabbed Erza by the shoulders spinning her around, she then pushed her backwards onto the bed. Erza fell backwards and ended up in a leaning back position, her legs wide open. Mira walked over and stood between her legs, towering over her for a few seconds before she crouched down. She kissed the tip of Erza's cock and then gave it a light lick, earning a small moan from Erza. She looked up at Erza and teasingly sucked on two of her fingers and moaned, she sucked her fingers up and down 3 times before returning her attention to Erza's cock. She wrapped her lips around the tip of Erza's cock and pushed her head all the way down to the base, her tongue danced around Erza's cock, the sensation was intense. Erza had never had her dick sucked like this before, she could feel precum dripping out the end of her cock. Mirajane stayed down for 30 seconds before raising her head, her lips now coming back Erza's dick, her lips tight around it the entire way, finally ending with a kiss in the tip. Erza began squeezing her own tits from under neath while using her middle fingers to rub her nipples. Mirajane throated the dick again, it made a dirty sloppy noise and she continually bobbed her head up and down the last inch of Erza's dick. Erza began moaning loudly as the sensation in her dick built up. Mira started rubbing Erzas balls with her left hand, her other hand rubbed up and down Erza's body and inbetween her tits. She slowly expanded how much of the dick she was throating and before long she was bobbing her head up and down the entire length of her dick. The sensation kept building and building until eventually…

"ahhhhhh, cummming, mmmmmmmmmmm" screamed Erza as her legs snapped shut, her legs resting over Mira's shoulders and she began to quiver. She snapped forwards putting her hands on the back of Mira's head as she began to move her hips, thrusting her dick in and out of Mira's throat as she came. She continued to scream "ahhh, can't stop" as shot after shot made its way down Mira's throat. Mira pulled Erza's hands from her head and pulled her head off Erza's cock, gasping for breath. Erza had a few shots left in her, which squirted onto Mira's perfect tits. Mira was still gasping for air, Erza was also heavily breathing as she quivered and convulsed slightly. Her cock was still throbbing but she was no longer cumming. Mirajane started rubbing her tits and smearing the cum around them, she poked at her nipples a few times before stopping, Erza was still quivering on her bed, she couldn't help but feel proud. Eventually Erza's orgasm subsided and she fully came to her senses.

Mira stood over her and brushed her hand across Erza's face, stopping under her chin. She then tilted Erza's head upwards so she was looking into her eyes. She pulled her up from the bed, Erza complying with the upwards pull from beneath her chin and kissed her for a few seconds.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me" said Mira as she sat up straight on the edge of her bed, her legs as wide open as she could manage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erza x Mira – Futanari – Chapter 2**

Erza crouched down in front of Mira her face an inch from her pussy. Mira could feel Erza's breath on her pussy, it drove her crazy "hurry up, fuck my pussy with your tongue"

Erza listened and pushed her face into Mira's dripping wet pussy. She started with a few small licks earning moans from Mira, she kissed and licked her clit a few times before trailing her tongue back down to her pussy and she inserted her tongue slowly.

"mmmmmmm" Mira moaned, it felt so good. Erza started fucking Mira with her tongue as Mira continued to moan. Mira Grabbed the back of Erza's head with one hand and started pushing her head up and down as she began to move her hips in rhythm with Erza's tongue. Erza pressed her hands against Mira's hips and slowly pushed her hands up Mira's body and began squeezing her tits. Her right hand moved on and made its way up to Mira's mouth forcing 2 fingers inside, she sensually sucked on Erza's fingers as her moans grew louder. She was getting close to cumming, Erza sped up her tongue fucking. Mira was almost screaming. Erza removed her fingers from Mira's mouth, Mira reluctant to let them go. Mira was so close to cumming, still rubbing Erzas face on her pussy as she tongue fucked her. Then suddenly Erza stopped, removing her hands from Mira's body and putting her tongue away, her head still held by Mira "ahhhhh, Why'd you mmmm stop" Mira said as she aggressively rubbed her hips up and down Erza's face, slowly coming to a stop. Mira let go of Erza's head and Erza backed off slightly. Erza stood up straight and looked down on Mira, slowly bring their faces together. Mira playfully licked her lips as she locked tongues with Erza, it was a sloppy kiss. There were loud slurping sounds as they sucked each other's tongues aggressively, the sounds only further added to their pleasure. Mira wanted to grab Erza's ass but Erza was bent over, her ass out of reach, she settled for grabbing Erzas tits. She squeezed and rubbed them hard, rubbing her fingers and palms across her nipples. As if in response Erza's left hand trailed down to Mira's pussy her palm resting on her clit, her fingers pointing downwards. She inserted her middle finger earning a loud moan from Mira, she pushed her finger in and out. Mira's pussy was tightening around Erza's finger, getting tighter and tighter as Erza increased her speed, Erza decided to add an extra finger causing Mira to exhale a sharp high pitched squeal, also stopping their sloppy kiss. With two fingers her pussy was impossibly tight, she carried on rapidly fingering her for 10 seconds and then pushed them all the way in, leaving them there for a few seconds. Causing Mira to breathe heavily and begin moving her hips to keep the pleasure from dying down. Mira noticed Erza's cock, she just wanted to jump on it, she wanted to be fucked by Erza's massive dick, she wanted to ride Erza dry, wanted Erza to cum inside her repeatedly and drain every drop of cum from her. Erza removed her fingers and crouched down to return licking Mira's pussy, she inserted her tongue and began to lick. She trailed the fingers that were inside Mira's pussy moments ago up her body and into Mira's mouth, Mira began sucking on them. Erza was getting faster and Mira grabbed the back of her head, this time with both hands aggressively rubbing her pussy across Erza's face. She was about to cum.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Mira screamed "I'm cumming!"

Her legs snapped shut around Erzas head, still managing to thrust her hips. Her whole body was a hurricane of pleasure. "AH AH AHHHH" she continued screaming. Mira bent over from her sitting position and pushed forwards, Causing Erza to fall flat on her back, her massive tits jiggled as she hit the floor, Mira's pussy stayed glued to Erza's face as she rammed her pussy up and down it, Erza still working miracles with her tongue.

"MMMMMMMM AGAIN, CUMMING… AGAIN" she said between desperate gasps of air. Her body was pulsing, each pulse like a lightning bolt ripping pleasure throughout her body.

Mira wasn't slowing down as she came again, her pussy fluids pouring into Erza's mouth. She was riding Erza's face so aggressively that Erzas tits were jiggling. Mira's tits were jiggling even more, bouncing up and down as she rode Erza's face, Erza struggling for breath. Erza didn't mind, she was enjoying it. She only increased the speed of her tongue. Mira's mouth was wide open, saliva pouring out the left side down onto and between her tits as they bounced; Her hands on the floor behind Erza to keep herself up. Mira was still screaming, her second orgasm had gone on for 20 seconds and she felt it begin to die down. Refusing to let the pleasure subside she shook her hips aggressively from left to right causing pleasure to mount a third time.

"Shit MMMMMMM, Anoth….Another…MMMMMMMAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Mira screamed louder than she ever had before as she came a third time, this orgasm more intense than the last 2. She continued shaking her hips as her saliva covered tits jiggled from side to side. She came for a solid minute, thanks to Erza still tongue fucking her as she quaked with pleasure. Eventually her orgasm subsided and she collapsed forwards. The side of her head hitting the floor. Her tits were pressed against the floor and she was breathing extremely heavily, letting out small wimpers of pleasure and moans as she very slowly rubbed her pussy on Erza's tongue. Erza eventually stopped using her tongue and slid out from under Mira. She stood up also catching her breath. She looked in splendour as Mira was still quivering on the floor her legs wide open pussy in full view. She could see past her pussy and down her body to where her tits were squashed against the floor. Erza walked over to Mira and flipped her over to her back, she wanted to fuck her tits.

She sat on her chest, Mira's tits falling to their respective side of the chest. She put her hard cock between them both and began to rub up and down. She grabbed both her tits and gave them a hard squeeze before bring them to the centre to envelope her dick. Erza sped up and Mira came to her senses. Mira grabbed her own tits in place of Erza and began rubbing them up and down her dick as Erza sped up even more. Mira pointed her head down and Erza's cock was big enough that her tip found its way into Mira's mouth. Erza began moaning loudly and before long she hit an explosive orgasm thrusting harder and faster. Cum sprayed all over Mira's tits as Erza's cock pulsed, every time her tip went into Mira's mouth she released a shot of cum. Mira didn't swallow, she kept the cum in her mouth. Erza stopped cumming and slid down Mira's body sitting on her hips, she then bent over and placed her face between Mira's tits, she began licking. She was licking up cum while also kissing Mira's tits. Mira was using her hands to jerk Erza's dick as she licked her. They both kept the cum in their mouths. Erza finished licking up all her cum and stood up stepping back so she stood between Mira's legs. She bent down wrapping her arms around Mira's body just under her tits and carried her over to the bed, Mira's legs wrapped around Erza, her warm pussy resting on the underside of Erza's dick. She lay Mira down on her back on the edge of the bed and dribbled the cum out of her mouth, it dripped down between Mira's tits and slowly trickled down her body. Erza suddenly crouched down and thrust her tongue into Mira's pussy once, Mira let out a surprised scream. Erza's legs straightened out as she rose and leaned across Mira's body, following the trail of cum up her body with her tongue, she ended up with her face between Mira's huge tits again, the cum now inside her mouth. Mira could see Erza's perfect ass in the mirror behind her, her legs together and stretched out as she leaned over. This made Mira wetter than she already was. Erza stared Mira seductively in the eyes and dribbled all the cum into Mira's mouth, Mira opened her mouth accepting the cum. Some of the cum dribbled down Mira's chin and onto their tits, which were now pressed together. Mira could feel Erza's warm cock on her stomach, Erza began slowly rubbing her cock on Mira's stomach while letting out quiet moans and keeping eye contact with Mira. "mmmmm" Erza moaned as she seductively bit her lip "I'm going to fuck you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza X Mira – Futanari – Chapter 3**

Erza began kissing Mira, their tongues making loud noises as they rubbed together. Cum was being passed between their tongues as they kissed. Erza sucked on Mira's tongue, sucking up all the cum she then dribbled it back into Mira's mouth. "don't you dare swallow that" she said.

Erza stood up straight and inserted the tip of her cock into Mira's pussy, Mira moaned, surprised at the size. It was extremely tight; she didn't know how long she could last in a pussy like this. She began slowly moving her hips back and forth, they both began to moan, Mira's pussy wouldn't let Erza pull out even if she wanted to. It was sucking her in as she began to speed up, Erza was getting close to cumming, Mira wasn't. "MMMMM" Erza moaned loudly as she was nearing orgasm. Mira noticed Erza was about to pull out to spray cum all over her body so she swallowed the cum "don't you dare pull out, cum inside my pussy" She said as she tightly wrapped her legs around Erza, forcing her to cum inside her. Erza screamed as she came, shooting shot after shot into Mira's pussy. Mira was moving her hips up and down in perfect rhythm with Erza's cum shots which helped to intensify her orgasm, prolonging it for a further 30 seconds. Erza's dick was on fire, she didn't ever want it to end. "YES! Mmmm, give me all your cum, I love being cummed inside." She paused for a few seconds and but her lip seductively " You better be ready to cum again." Mira opened her legs, freeing Erza and she pulled out. Mira lay there on the bed, cum pouring out of her pussy and Erza crouched down. Erza began eating out Mira's pussy, earning several moans as Mira played with her tits, squeezing and rubbing them, Erza now had most of the cum in her mouth and she was ready to fuck Mira again. This time she wouldn't cum alone.

She leaned across Mira again and began to kiss her, cum swapping between their tongues. Erza inserted her dick and pushed it all the way in, Mira's pussy accepted all 9 inches and she arched her back slightly as she screamed in both pleasure and pain. Erza was holding the cum as she sucked on Mira's tongue and began to thrust, she sucked on Mira's tongue in rhythm with her thrusts. Mira didn't know how she could feel so much pleasure through her tongue. Erza's thrusts grew harder and longer and eventually she was thrusting the entire length in and out. Mira was moaning as loudly as she could while Erza continued to suck on her tongue. Erza had her arms around Mira and she rubbed her hands down her back and started squeezing her ass. They were both getting close to cumming as Mira wrapped her arms around Erza gripping her back. Mira closed her legs around Erza once again and they suddenly broke out into intense kissing, it was a dirty sloppy kiss, the cum was dripping out of their mouths and onto their tits as their tits rubbed together. They both began screaming. "mmmahhh, yes, YES, ERZAAAAA. AHHHHH" Mira screamed as she arched her back, cumming. Erza began to come as well, shooting her cum into Mira's pussy again, her dick throbbing with pleasure. Erza wasn't slowing down as she filled Mira's pussy with her hot cum. She carried on mercilessly plowing into Mira, cum overflowing from her pussy, dribbling and splashing out. She intensified her kissing as they both rose to orgasm again, Mira's back suddenly arched up involuntarily as she came harder than the first time. She was digging her fingers into Erza's back and leaving marks as she convulsed underneath her, the pleasure was unreal, her body shook and involuntary convulsed, her back staying arched as Erza poured even more cum into her pussy. They broke their kiss so they could both scream properly, Erza continued to fuck Mira's pussy as hard as she could. Both of their mouths were wide open and saliva poured out of their mouths. Pleasure was pulsing throughout both their bodies, they couldn't stop moving and the sensation wouldn't stop. Erza continually thrusted for a full minute, cumming the entire time as Mira continually convulsed beneath her, her eyes rolling and her hands scarring Erza's back. Eventually their orgasms subsided and Erza collapsed on top of Mira, her dick still all the way inside her. They both lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath and slowly moving their hips every so often while moaning. Mira's legs were still wrapped around Erza and her hands had left visible marks on Erzas back. They both fell asleep, Mira's hands resting on Erza's back and Erza's dick still deep inside Mira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erza X Mira Futanari – Chapter 3**

Mira awoke with Erza on top of her, their tits still pressing together and Erza cock still inside Mira. Erza was still asleep. Mira placed her hands on Erza's hips and rolled her over so she was laying on her back and got on top of her. Erza's dick was pointing upwards towards her face and Mira was resting her pussy lips on the underside of it. Erza began to wake and Mira went in for a kiss, Erza started kissing back as she slowly woke up and eventually they were aggressively tangling tongues, Mira began rubbing her pussy up and down Erza's cock, giving off quiet moans subdued by the kissing. Eventually Mira broke their kiss and sat up straight, she began grinding her pussy harder up and down Erza's dick, her warm pussy lips wrapping around it. Erza began to moan as she looked up and down every inch of Mira's body, from her thick thighs to her perfect tits and then to her erotic face. Mira leaned forward, placing a hand on each of Erza's tits and began gripping them tightly. Erza's dick was feeling warm and Mira rode her even harder. "Mira, I'm gon…." As she said this Mira removed a hand from Erza's tits and grabbed her dick and rammed into her tight pussy. "ahhhhhhhhhh" Erza screamed as she cummed inside Mira's pussy. "MMMM yes, that's it, cum inside me" said Mira as she slammed her hips up and down Erza's cock. Erza's orgasm was long as always and she was convulsing, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Mira's pussy was full of Erza's cum but Erza carried on cumming, it began dripping out of Mira's pussy and down Erza's dick. Erza's screams were now quieter and slowly reduced to quiet moans . Mira decided to pull Erza's dick out, she leaned back on Erza's raised legs, propping herself up. There was a couple of shots left that Mira directed towards her pussy area, covering it in cum. "ride me again" Erza said, sounding eager to be fucked. "mmmm, I'm gonna ride you dry" replied Mira seductively biting her lip. She leaned forwards again and gripped Erza's tits as she inserted the dick into her pussy. Mira began slowly bouncing her ass up and down, Erza's mouth was wide open with pleasure. Mira began to speed up, slamming herself up and down on Erza's dick. Her ass cheeks rippled with every slam and they both began to moan loudly. Erza began to co-operate, beginning to move her hips in rhythm with Mira heightening both of their pleasure. Eventually Mira rode the cock all the way to the base and began moving her hips forwards and backwards instead of up and down. She rubbed up and down Erza's body, her cock sliding in and out. It grew intense; they began staring each other in the eyes as Mira sped up. They were both coming close to orgasm, their bodies on fire. They both let out a scream at the same time as they came, reaching explosive orgasms together. Mira reverted to bouncing up and down on Erza's dick. She slammed up and down as hard as she could as Erza poured cum into her again. her rhythm matching that of Erza's cum shots, she let out a high pitched scream each time she reached the base, Erza was screaming non-stop as she squeezed Mira's ass tightly. "YES, MMMAHHHH, I LOVE CUM INSIDE ME" Mira shouted as she continued slamming herself up and down Erza's cock. Mira's pussy was so tight around Erza's dick, it prolonged her orgasm for another 30 seconds, squeezing out every last drop of cum. Erza stopped shooting cum, but her cock was still throbbing and her body still slightly convulsing. Mira came to a stop, but Erza had other ideas. She began drilling Mira, thrusting her hips up and down as fast as she could, cum still dripping out of Mira's pussy. Mira's pleasure mounted extremely quickly as she rose to orgasm a second time, screaming again, her face a haze of pleasure as she came. She was slightly blacking out as Erza thrust her dick in and out, Mira's legs were shaking as the orgasm spread through her entire body. Erza could feel Mira's pussy tightening around her cock and convulsing which only made her want more, this was the tightest she had ever felt Mira. Eventually She slowed down her thrusting, now thrusting in and out very slowly from base to tip. Mira was still convulsing and letting out a very quick exhale every few seconds as she shuddered in pleasure. Her orgasm eventually died down and Erza let out a small grin as she slid her cock out of Mira's pussy, feeling pleased with herself. Mira lay back on Erza's legs once again, propping herself up as she panted trying to catch her breath. "Fuck, that was good" said Mira "When are you going to fuck me again?" Erza gave a cheeky grin as she looked her in the eye "Let's fuck again right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Mira rolled over onto her stomach and pointed her ass up. "Lick my pussy" she said. Obeying her orders Erza leaned over and pushed her face into Mira's ass and pussy. Mira's pussy was dripping wet "mmmm, you're soaking" said Erza playfully as she gave her pussy a couple of teasing licks. Erza put one hand under Mira so she could stimulate her clit and then inserted her tongue inside Mira's pussy. Mira let out a sharp exhale and she began gripping the bed sheets. Erza began wriggling her tongue inside Mira and watched as Mira slowly squirmed in pleasure, while moaning. Erza's hand was slowly rubbing Mira's clit in rhythm with her tongue. Erza began pushing her tongue in and out causing Mira to moan louder. Erza was a master at oral, she knew exactly where all of Mira's spots were. Erza plunged her tongue as deep inside Mira as it would go and found her G spot, which she rubbed her tongue against.

Mira hadn't felt this kind of pleasure before, she came quickly. She gripped her sheets so hard they almost ripped and placed her other hand on the back of Erza's head. She held Erza's head in place and moved it slowly. Mira's pussy tightened around Erza's tongue and Erza continued licking Mira's G spot. Mira was still cumming, but she could feel it coming again, she began cumming again, it was like she was cumming twice. She was letting out high pitched screams as her whole body quivered, still pushing Erza's face into her pussy. Erza could barely breath, but she still continued licking Mira. Mira continued cumming multiple times, the pleasure was so intense she thought she might pass out. Her body and pussy carried on convulsing as Erza was still diligently tongue fucking her G spot, Erza could feel Mira's pussy convulsing around her tongue. Erza was making Mira cum again and again, Mira didn't want it to stop, but she didn't know how much more she could take.

Erza decided to pull her tongue out and sat on the back of Mira's legs. Erza slowly pushed her dick all the way inside Mira's tight, warm, convulsing pussy. Erza had never felt a pussy so tight, she would likely come soon. "hah, hah" Erza panted as she relentlessly fucked Mira, quivering uncontrollably. Mira was still gripping her bed sheets, her mouth wide open and saliva dripping down one side of her face. Erza got faster and faster, eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out as she filled Mira's pussy with her thick cum. Mira's pussy continued to squeeze tightly around Erza's cock, wrenching out every drop of cum. Mira's pussy was full but Erza couldn't stop, cum was dripping out of Mira's pussy as Erza continued to pound her as hard as she could as Mira still lay there quivering.

Erza collapsed and lay down across Mira, her tits pressing against her back. Erza began squeezing Mira's tits as she began to slow down her thrusting. She had finished cumming but Mira's pussy still felt incredible, squeezing her cock. Erza slowly pulled her dick out of Mira's pussy, as she did more cum dripped out. Erza's cock was now resting on Mira's ass as she leaned in and stuck her tongue in her mouth briefly and gave her a passionate kiss, their lips locking together. Erza pulled away and bit her lip saying, "That's enough for today" Erza stood up and got dressed and left Mira's room, Mira still convulsing slightly on the bed.


End file.
